Future Exocist
by funni neko
Summary: Rin and Yukio were assigned a mission to England Black Order headquarters. Upon there arrival they get sucked through a portal sending them back in time.
1. Prologue

**Future Exorcist**

**Prologue**

"Can you believe they're actually allowing me to go on a mission unsupervised?" Rin asked excitedly while looking smugly over at his younger brother Yukio.

Yukio sighed and frowned as he looked over at his twin.

"Of course there not going to let you go by yourself, Rin; I'm obviously going with you." That made Rin frown almost instantly as he glared at Yukio.

"Ah man, it looks like I'm stuck with Two-Spots," Rin groaned loudly. His younger brother glared at him for calling him by the dreaded nickname, but Rin merely smirked in return.

"Shut up and go get ready for the mission," Yukio seethed and turned his glare at Rin hatefully, but the older boy just shrugged it off.

"If you frown like that, you are sure to get wrinkles." Rin commented coyly as his brother huffed. He turned and walked away, giving him a small wave as he strolled out of view. Yukio couldn't help but smile as he began walking over to tell the other students that not only Rin would be going this time. This was going to be entertaining.

Rin walked in his room and pulled out a slightly worn backpack, throwing the few things he actually needed into it with care. He pranced away to find a Bento for the journey, and not long after he had finished packing, his brother appeared and impatiently dragged him to the door, unlocking it with a key and smirking before opening it widely.

But the smile wasn't long lived as the two boys were dragged by an unseen force into another wide door, giving only enough time for Yukio to grasp his brother's bag and shirt before darkness overcame them both.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please you EX-beta WithoutWingsX and Current beta Keys Studio for the edits**


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Future Exorcist**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Urgh." Rin groaned and clasped his hand to his forehead as the impact of the unexpected fall sunk in. With a sigh, he sat up and looked over at his younger twin, who was lying on the ground facing away from him.

"Yukio! You alright?" he called out, and lightly poked the boy in the side, grimacing as a groan came from his fallen brother. Slowly he crawled over to Yukio and was about to shake him awake when the sound of footsteps echoed in his ears.

The footsteps stopped in front of him, and slowly Rin raised his head, expecting the worst. But instead of the worst, a black-haired samurai with a scowl and a ponytail glared down at him. Hesitantly standing next to the man were three other oddities. A boy with white hair and a bright red scar trailing down his face held out a hand in greeting and the other man, a red-head with a black eye-patch over his right eye and green headband copied the gesture. Standing slightly behind the three guys was a Chinese girl with black pigtails and an incredibly short skirt, who looked skittishly at Rin.

"Are you alright? We heard something fall and it didn't sound very pleasant," Rin heard the girl ask as she slowly approached him.

"Ah, that was my brother. He fell from that tree over there, and it looks like the impact may have knocked him out," Rin sighed and the girl got on her knees to examine Yukio.

"He doesn't look hurt to me, just out cold," the girl nodded her agreement, and poked Yukio in the side. The twin gave another groan and slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the world rapidly came into focus.

"Rin-nii-san," Yukio called for his brother as he looked up at the concerned faces.

"Yeah, I'm here." Rin helped his brother to sit up, and the girl put a small and delicate hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asked sweetly and Yukio nodded.

"Where are we?" Yukio asked and glanced around, the surrounds definitely unfamiliar.

"I have no clue," Rin whispered to his brother, eying the four.

"My head hurts," Yukio groaned and doubled over, clutching his head. "Really bad."

"That is expected since you hit your head, Yukio, was it?" the red-haired man jumped in, chuckling and bending over, pulling out a small first aid kit from his bag. "It's easily fixed." He placed a bandage on Yukio's forehead and tied it so it would stay, covering a small cut that had been barely noticeable.

"So where are you guys from?" The white haired teen asked looking at their school uniforms. "You don't exactly look like you're from around here."

"Japan," the twins responded together.

"That is where Yuu-chan's from too!" the red haired male squealed and smiled widely, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Do you want to die, Baka Usagi?" the samurai growled as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the red haired man.

"Stop arguing, guys!" the girl yelled and a clip-board appeared out of nowhere, bumping the two bickering men on their heads. "Sorry. I'm Lenalee Lee," she sighed and smiled tiredly.

"I'm Allen Walker," the white haired boy greeted them with a wide and polite smile.

"I'm Lavi," the red haired introduced himself with a large, yet not genuine, smile.

"Kanda Yuu. Call me Yuu, and you die," the dark-haired man growled out and fingered his katana.

"I'm Rin and this is my brother Yukio Okumura," Rin said introducing them with a sheepish look.

"So, Rin, do you know how did you guys get here exactly?" Allen asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is seeing Yukio falling from the tree." Rin lied, still wary of the four. Something seemed off.

"Do you think we should take them to the Black Order?" Allen asked the others carefully.

"Wait, did you just say the Black Order?" Yukio asked curiously.

"Che, what of it?" Kanda asked, glaring at the twins.

"It's just that I'm a member of the Black Order." Yukio said, showing them his crest inside his jacket. "I joined the Black Order as soon as I was 6 years old I began my training."

Allen smiled and looked pointedly at his comrades. "Well in that case, I guess it seems like we are going back to HQ." Yukio nodded, and the twins followed the four, the only thing fathomable was shock.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please review. Thank you beta Key studios for the edits**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Komui

** Future Exorcist**

** Chapter 2: Meeting Komui**

Yukio and Rin followed the exorcists, trudging behind as they came to a tall mountain. A castle-like structure rested at the top, giving off a gloomy atmosphere.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" Rin asked as he looked at the steep crags.

"We take the stairs of course," Lenalee said, referring to the hidden set of escalators. They all headed over to the transportation, and they were carried up the mountain.

As they reached the top of the mountain, the group approached the Gate. The Gate Keeper began its scan immediately, but, not sensing any foul intent, they were permitted into the Order.

"Lenalee!" a voice yelled as a man came running towards Lenalee, his hair hidden underneath a beret. He was wearing an all-white outfit and glasses.

"Nii-san," Lenalee said as her brother gave her a strong hug.

"I missed you so much Lenalee!" the guy said, rubbing his cheek against his sisters.

"Komui," Allen said trying to get his attention from his darling sister.

"What is it Allen?" Komui asked looking up at him to see that he was pointing at the two young teenagers next to Lavi. "Who are they?"

"I'm Yukio and this is my older brother Rin Okumura." Yukio said, introducing themselves.

"I see, but what may we do for you?" Komui asked, confused.

"I wish to talk to you in private about something," Yukio commented.

"Okay, then let's go to my office." Komui said, leading the twins to the cluttered room. Allen and the others stared at them for a minute, before turning away and heading to their respective rooms.

As Rin and Yukio stepped into Komui office, the scientist sat down at his desk with a serious expression. "Now, what is that you have to tell me?" he asked.

"It involves the future. In this time it is 1867 I presume, and the time we come from is 2012," Yukio said.

"How did _you_ figure this out Yukio?" Rin directed at his twin.

"As we were coming up the mountain, I saw a sign from when the Black Order first started ending with this time," Yukio explained.

"How can you prove you're from the future?" Komui asked skeptically.

"Here is my cell phone," Rin said, passing Komui his device after he flipped it open. Komui picked up the cell and observed the device.

"We make calls, take pictures and communicate. Need any more convincing?" Yukio questioned as he took out his Black Order badge and pressed a button on the back of it. A Hologram appeared showing the new Headquarters of the future as well as Yukio's ranking.

"I believe you, but how did you guys get here?" Komui asked, wide-eyed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta Keys Studio!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and an Mission

Future Exorcist

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Mission

Rin was walking through the halls heading to the dining hall when he realized he was lost.

"Man, this place is huge," Rin murmured as he glanced around to see if anyone could assist him, and he was in luck as he saw Lavi and Allen walking towards him.

"Hey, Rin, what are you doing way over here in the Research Department?" Lavi asked, but Rin just looked at him, confused.

"I got lost on my way to the Dining Hall," Rin explained to the two older exorcists.

"Oh, you can come with us then since we are on our way there," Allen told him as he gave him a smile, which Rin readily returned.

"So Rin, what was it like where you came from?" Lavi questioned Rin as he looked at him with his good eye. Rin stopped moving and thought about it real hard.

"I loved where we used to live but our father died and we were recruited to join the Black Order," Rin responded as he gave them a sad smile.

"I'm sorry-," Lavi started but he was interrupted by Rin.

"There is no need to be sorry. I'm the one who is sorry. It is my fault that he died," Rin told them as he walked ahead. Lavi and Allen exchanged glances before catching up to Rin and continued on.

They walked over to where there was a window and a man waited to take their orders. "Allen, Lavi, good morning," the man squealed in delight which caused Rin to flinch. "Oh who is this?" the man asked, eyeballing Rin.

"Jerry, this is Rin. He is a new Exorcist," Allen told him Jerry smiled at Rin and proceeded to ask what he wanted for breakfast along with Allen and Lavi.

"I would like a bowl of Miso Ramen," Lavi told him, giving him a grin.

"I would like thirty-no Fifty Tariyaki Dango, twenty Onigiri and a bowl of miso soup please," Allen said smiling brightly at Jerry. Rin looked at Allen curiously before simple ordering some fried rice and cooked salmon. Once they got their food they headed over to the table in the far right corner where Kanda sat eating a bowl of Soba noodles.

They all sat down and ignored Kanda, who aimed constant glare at them, and ate their breakfast in silence. Allen looked over to the door to see Lenalee walking towards them. "There you guys are, we have a mission; let's go," Lenalee told them as everyone stood up except Rin.

"Rin, what wrong? Aren't you coming?" Allen asked Rin who looked up at him confused.

"I'm allowed to go?" Rin asked hopefully as he stared at them.

"Of course, you are an Exorcist after all," Kanda spat as he spun around and began to walk away. Rin jumped up excitedly and followed them to Komui's office.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta Keys Studio!**


	5. Chapter 4: 1st mission part 1

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 4: 1st Mission Part 1**

"What do you mean they've gone missing?!" Bon yelled at Shura as she shrugged her shoulder and took another swig of her sake.

* * *

Rin and Yukio sneezed in unison and they looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and continued to follow after Allen and Lavi. They walked towards the door and opened it before stacks of paper that fell towards them. Once they stood out of the ocean of papers Lavi called for Komui. The man poked his head out of the papers and motioned for them to come over to him.

Lavi and Allen let out a heavy sigh and got down towards their knees and started to crawl through the paper work. Yukio and Rin exchanged glances before following after them.

They crawled and crawled for what seemed like hours before they finally made it to a clearing where Lenalee and Kanda were waiting for them. "What took you so long?"Lenalee asked them.

Everyone looked back at the hoard of paper surrounding the room then back at Lenalee.

"Never mind that. Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, and Rin, you will be going to the village north of here to destroy some of the akuma while Lavi and Yukio will go to Palm Village Northeast from here to obtain the Innocence," Komui said, passing everyone their mission.

"Wait Komui-san, you cannot allow Rin to go on a mission unsupervised." Yukio told him as Komui looked at him.

"He will be supervised, no worries, Yukio," Komui said smirking slightly. Yukio gave Komui a hard glare causing his eyes to flare a bright blue color and some of the paper to go into a blue flame. Rin stared at it in awe as the others tried to put it out. Rin then placed his hand into the fire absorbing it before looking at Yukio who was shaking slightly.

"Yukio... did you..." Rin started.

"No, I didn't. I don't have the powers like you do," Yukio yelled before storming away. The others looked at Rin in shock before turning their gaze to Yukio who was storming away.

"Yukio, WAIT!" Rin yelled as he chased after his brother. As soon as Rin was gone everyone turned to Komui for answers.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Thank you Beta Keys Studio!**


	6. Chapter 5: 1st Mission Part 2

**Future Exocist**

**Chapter 5: 1st Mission Part 2**

Once the comotion had stopped in Kamui's offce the group of four males set out toward their destination to a small village at edge of Englands's territory ruled Ginma village. As they took a step of the train Rin took a deep breath inhaling the fresh clean air.

"The air here is so clean." Rin said as he closed his eyes and felt th wind rush pass him.

"Come on Rin or we will leave you behind." Allen said as they were already off the train's platform.

Rin ran towards them.

"So what the mission about Yukito?" Rin asjed his brother.

Yukio let out a heavy sign.

"The mission is simple to exorcise some demons in the area and fine out why there attacking." Yukio informed.

"Oh this is going to be so boring!" Rom whined.

"That's good we don't want nothing to happen to make you raw your sword." Yukio murmured to himself but Kand cough it but didn't say a world as they reached the entrance to the village to the Finder waiting there for them.

"Hey Kanda, Allen." The Finder waved to them that when he notince Yukio and Rin.

"Who are they?" The Finder asked/

"I'm Rin this is my brother Yukio." Rin informed.

"I'm-"

"It doesn't matter lets get on with the mission." Kanda interrupted theFinder as he brished passed him.

"Don't mind Kanda but we should at least take this conversation to the hotel." Allen commented.

As they followed Kanda to the hotel. Once they arrived the exosist were divided into separate rooms with a roommate which led Allen and Kanda were togetehr then the twins.

"Yukio... do you think anyone cares were missing?" Rin asked, out of the blue.

Yukio turned to look at his brother surprised.

"Rin..."

"Never mind Yukio forget I said anything." Rin said as he rolled over in his bed to face the wall.

Yukio stared at his brother's back before laying back on his side and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please thank beta WithoutWingsX for her lovely edits. Please Review!**

**Thank you all reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 6: Dreams**

Yukio continued to stare at his brother sleeping from. Yuki swung his kegs over the bed and slipped on his exorcist jacket and his shoes he gripped a hold of his before he left the hotel room to go out to alert anyone. He quickly made his way out the back door and started to walk into the woods once he thought he was hearing distance from the hotel he pulled out his pistols began to fire rounds at a trunk of tree practicing his shots.

Then soon after to hit the heart of every tree while in motion he continued to train for about two hours before he went back to the hotel room where his brother was sleeping.

* * *

"Well you're a strange one." a voice echoed throughout Rin's dream.

"Who is there?" Rin asked, looking around in his dream of his dormitory at the academy.

"I'm Road, Road Camelot it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Road said as she appeared from the shadow.

Rin stared at the girl who had blue hair, honey-brown eyes who wore a pink blouse and duoed colored stockings.

"I'm Rin Okumara." Rin introduced himself.

"Well hello, Rin, hmm your dreams are very different from other people I have met." Road said as she touched a side of a building.

"My dreams..." Rin repeatedly unsure.

"Yes, your dreams are constantly fluctuating and it hard to keep a hold of so for now I will bid you farewell." Road said before she began to disappear.

"Hey wait!" Rin yelled.

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" Yukio yelled as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Huh, what?"Rin said as he woke up groggy.

"Were leaving soon so wake up." Yukio told his brother before he left his brother alone to get dress.

Rin groaned as he sat up on his bed and got off his bed and got dressed then went downstairs to meet with the others. Rin saw them waiting at the door with finder explaining something to them. Once Rin got to them they left the hotel to try to find the Akuma that was hiding near the village so they split into two groups to find the akuma.

Rin and Kanda went to the right side of forest while Allen and Yukio went to go check the left side of forest. Rin felt Kanda's heated stare on him ever since they decided to split up.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked Kanda who glared at him hard.

"What is the name of your sword?" Kanda asked Rin.

"It's Kurikara." Rin informed him as he looked at his sword carefully.

"My word's name is Mugen." Kanda said before h walked pass Rin to continue his search for the Akuma.

* * *

Yukio and Allen walked in silence as they searched for the akuma that is when Allen decided to break the awkward silence.

"Are you the older brother or younger one?" Allen asked trying to break the ice.

"Younger." Yukio said coldly.

"I see." Allen said as his left eye began to react to th akuma in the area and he quickly activated his innocence.

They hid behind the trees quickly to avoid being seen. When the akuma passed them, Allen jumped forward slaying the level one akuma.

"That was fairly easy." Allen said before something tackled him to the ground.

"Allen, it so nice to see you again." Road said as she held Allen a death grip.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, raising his guns at Road not liking her ominous presence.

Road glanced over at his, her eyes piercing thorough him as if trying to find out his deepest secrets.

"Eh, your no fun your dreams nothing like your brothers." Road told him as Allen broke away from her grip and took a fighting stance.

Thats when sound of pounding footsteps came closer and closer to revealed Rin and Kanda who finally arrived.

"Its you the one from my dreams!" Rin said, pointing at Road who turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Rin Okumara." Road said, walking towards Rin.

"Back off, Noah!" Kanda growled as he pointed his Mugen at Road's neck so violent.

"Rin-kun, Allen-kun i will see you later." Road said, jumping back from the sword and opening the pumpkin umbrella.

"Bye bye." Road added, waving as she flew away.

"How did you know that Noah" Kanda asked, pointing his sword at Rin as he put his hands up in surrender.

"She visited me in my dreams." Rin answered in a rush voice.

"Kanda, put your sword down." Allen told him.

Kanda snorted before sheathing his sword and stalking away.

"The mission is over let's go back home."Allen said as he followed after Kanda who was heading to the train station.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please Review!**

**Thank you all reviewers.**

**Neo Rulez: I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

**Hibarilova18 : Thank you**

**MnMsRoK: Thank you**


	8. Chapter 7: Innocence

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 7: Innocence**

Allen watched Ren. He was laughing and smiling and playing with the children on the train. Allen was confused how Rin could maintain his cheerful moon even though they encountered a Noah, Road in fact the one who dreams of nothing but torture. Rin felt Allen's gaze on his so he turned and gave Allen a smile in which Allen returned wit hhis own.

* * *

Next to him Yukio and Kanda were giving a glare off.

"Come on you two stop glaring at each other." Rin said causing him to flinch back.

"You might want to leave them alone Rin, it your brother is anything like Kanda they will be during this all night and day." Allen said giving Rin a smile.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda asked putting his hand on the hilt of the sword.

Allen turned over to give him a smile of innocence. The train came to a stop.

"Alright then let's go." Allen said as they all got off the train and headed into the city so they could head back to the Black Order.

* * *

Komui was in the library researching the time traveling case with the use innocence without no leads coming up.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please Review! Sorry Its so short, I started to hit a rut so I'm trying to fight through it by Watching Once Upon a Time while writing and it has been working for the most part.**

**Thank you all reviewers.**

**Neo Rulez: I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

**Drakon45: I due time, young one XD**

**Hibarilova18: XD Road has to like him he just so much fun for her to play with.**

**MnMsRok: XD, My story not perfection it barely beginning**

**Muruko234: XD, Road Loves Allen so why not**

**RoxyStar05: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Flames

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 8: Blue Flames**

Rin was in the room practicing to control his Satin flames like Yukio told him to while he was away on a mission with Lavi. When suddenly the sound of the door opening broke Rin's concentration allowing the flames to spread to Yukio's bed. "Ah!" Rin screamed as he tried to calm himself down to regain control of the flames. "Whats wrong Rin, Its just me Allen." Allen said as he came into the room to see the blue flames on the bed.

Once the flames disappeared Allen turned to face Rin. "Rin, what was that?" Allen asked looking over at a shocked Rin.

"Uh... wel... um..." Rin stammered to find a answer when Lenalee came into the room.

"Come on you guys, Komui got a mission for us." Lenalee said grabbing the arms and pulling them out of Rin and Yukio's room.

"Blue Flames." Allen murmured as he stared at Rin

"Oh man, Yukio going to kill me." Rin Thought as Lenalee dragged him and Allen to Komui office.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please Review! Sorry Its so short, I started to hit a rut so I'm trying to fight through it by Watching Once Upon a Time while writing and it has been working for the most part.**

**Thank you all reviewers.**

**Hibarilova18: Because they are suspicious of one another that why they fight, but you already know that**

**Muruko234: I need fillers so I can build to action so they will be short for a while**

**DeathStarling556: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Allen discovered the flames but not the cause**


	10. Chapter 9: Careful

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 9: Careful**

Yukio waited for his brother impatiently to return from his mission. He wanted an explanation for their have toasted room. As Rin, Lenalee and Allen entered the room to give their report. Yukio noticed how nervous Rin was the moment he came into the room. Lenalee handed her brother the report as Koumi dismissed them.

The moment Yukio thought they were alone Yukio questioned Rin about their half torched room, "Rin, why is half of our room torched?"

"Umm... Well... I was Practicing." Rin said giving his brother a sheepish look.

"I got that much what I want to know is how did you loose your concentration you are usually so good at controlling it when you are focused so what happened?" Yukio demanded to know.

"Sorry Yukio, that could have been my fault." Allen said appearing right behind Yukio causing him to draw one of his guns on Allen. Making Allen hold his hands up like he was under arrest.

Yukio did not utter a single word as he put his gun back in it place before he grabbed Rin and stalked towards there room. Once they were inside Yukio turned to glare at his older brother.

"How did he find out?" Yukio asked as he tried to stay calm as he glared at Rin who was laying against the door looking frieghtened.

"Well he kind of waltz right into the room while I was practicing and he blew my concentration and I ended up torching half of the room." Rin explained looking at his brother helplessly.

Yukio let a heavy sigh before taking off his glasses and looking over at his brother. "Please be careful, Rin, remember we are not in our own time and if they find out about us it won't end well, so promise me you will be more careful." Yukio pleaded to his brother.

Rin got up onto this feet and pulled Yukio into a hug, "I'll be more careful, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please Review! Sorry Its so short, I started to hit a rut so I'm trying to fight through it by Watching Attack on Titan while writing and it has been working for the most part.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you all reviewers.**

**Guest:Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Amae: Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Hibarilova18: Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Muruko234:Thank you for Reviewing!**

**DeathStarling556:Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Vaskeemi: Thank you for Reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 10: Questions Arise

**Future Exorcist **

**Chapter 10: Questions Arise  
**

"Rin, Rin, wake up already." Yukio said as he shook Rin's shoulder. Rin grunted as he woke up too Yukio persistent shaking.

"I'm up, stop shaking me." Rin grumbled as he sat up on his elbows glaring at Yukio.

"Get dressed we have a mission briefing to got to." Yukio told him as he grabbed his tooth brush and headed into the bathroom. Rin groaned as he fell back onto his bed.

* * *

"Komui, do you know about innocence that release Blue flames?" Allen asked as everyone looked at him confused

"What are you talking about Moyashi." Lavi asked as he and the others stared at him confused.

"Rin produced Blue Flames before our last mission, I wondered what they meant." Allen told them.

"I will look into it Allen." Komui said as Rin and Yukio walked into the room.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please Review! Sorry Its so short, I'm finally out of my rut but it seems I can't right a long chapter right now soo... Hopefully next chapter will be long.  
**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Thank you all reviewers.**

**Guest:Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you for Reviewing! I don't know what you said but i hope it was not a insult  
**

**Hibarilova18: Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Muruko234:Thank you for Reviewing!**

**DeathStarling556:Thank you for Reviewing!, Allen is totally questioning them  
**

**Vaskeemi: Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Guestnekosback: Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
